


Cheryl Blossom: Maybe Never (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Request: a cheryl x fem!reader request please, where the reader and cheryl were friends with benefits over the summer and no one knows. when veronica shows up, the reader starts showing interest in her and they go to the dance together, making cheryl jealous. later at the after party at the blossom’s, the bottle points first to the reader, then veronica, but before they can go into the closet, cheryl grabs the reader and shows everyone just who she belongs to





	Cheryl Blossom: Maybe Never (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Halloo. I’m back. I haven’t been writing for a while, because of technical issues with my bitch ass internet. Buuuut, its working now so yay! Ahhhhh this is is probably going to be short. I’m sorry, babies. I promise tho I have another Cheryl x Reader smut coming up on Thursday. On Wednesday I’m going to be busy with me mama, my niece, and my sestra. Soooo ye. I LITERALLY NEVER PROOFREAD SORRY. 
> 
> Warnings: Hmm, SMUT AF. I don’t feel like being kinky rn so, you already know its just basic as fuck sexy time. Jealous!Cheryl. Alcohol. Sigh, just fingering. Sorry I’m being lazy. Veronica x Reader, a lil tiny bit tho. Ughhh a shitty ass ending, as always. Dassit.

**Y/N’s POV**

Oh boy. What a fucking summer I had. I had done so much shit I never thought I’d do. Like go skinny dipping, party like all night, fuck Cheryl Blossom, be fuck buddies with Cheryl Blossom, drink all day every day and other unusual things. But, can you believe it? Me and Cheryl fucking Blossom. It's fucking crazy. In case you don’t know what all the hype is about, Cheryl is like the most popular (and hottest) girl in school. So, for her to come at me and start this whole thing, was holy shit. Of course, no one knew what we did. All they know is that Cheryl has made a new best friend.

Since it was the last weekend of summer, Cheryl was throwing one of her huge ass parties. I also heard that there was a new girl in Riverdale. Um..Veronica. Everyone keeps saying she’s sexy. I haven’t seen her yet, so I can’t say the same. The party had started and I was already late. So, I lowkey sped my way to her house. There were already teenagers hanging outside, with red cups in their hands. You could hear the music from a mile away. I literally had to push through people to get inside. Once I spotted Cheryl, I made my way towards her. “Hey Cheryl,” I called out excitedly. When she saw me, she nearly ran over to me. “Y/N, heyyyy.” I could tell she was drunk, you could smell the tequila on her breath.

She went back to what she was doing, while I wandered around the huge house. I saw a girl, who looked as lonely as I did. She looked fairly new though, that must be Veronica. She was, might I say sexy. I wanted to be the first person she knew, so I decided to take it upon myself and go speak to her. “Hey, you must be Veronica. I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.” I said as we shook hands. “Hi Y/N. Yeah, I’m Veronica. Are her parties always this-” “lit? Yeah totally. She is known for having bomb ass parties, and other things that I certainly will not speak of.” I laughed nervously. She chuckled at my stupidity. “Um, do you want to like go dance? I’ve had people tell me I’m a pretty good dancer.” I said as I pumped my fist awkwardly into the air.

She cracked up at my lame jokes. “Yes, totally. I would love to see how good you are at dancing.” I nodded, while linking arms with the taller girl, and dragged her to the center of the room. My back was facing her front, as she wrapped her arms around my waist, bumping and grinding to the beat. The music got slower and sexual, and our bodies got closer. With my hands in her hair and her lips on my neck, I could see the jealousy on Cheryl’s face.

“Okay, everybody get in a circle and grab an empty bottle, because we’re playing spin the bottle bitches!” Cheryl yelled over the music, while everyone cheered and did as they were told. I grabbed Veronica’s hand and pulled her on the floor. Everyone had their chance to spin, so it was my turn. I spun the bottle again, and it landed on Veronica. The boys whooped and hollered as I turned to face the girl next to me. We leaned in close, but before our lips got to touch, I was being pulled by the hand out of the room? I looked to see who it was pulling, I saw the fiery red hair, who I knew belonged to Cheryl. 

“Cheryl, the fuck are you doing? What happened?” Once we were behind closed doors, I was being pushed against the door. “What are you doing with her?” She asked. “I’m being friendly,” I said pretending to be oblivious. “Friendly my ass. You were basically fucking her.” “Cheryl, what are you talking about She’s new, I just wanted to be her friend.” She rolled eyes as I stared at her innocently. “You will never think about another woman as long as I’m alive. And that’s a fact, babe.” I knew what I was in for, and I loved it. Cheryl snaked her hand up under my dress. 

“Hmm. She’s gonna know who you belong to on Monday.” I moaned at the feeling of her fingers inside me. “Oh, you like that, sweetie? You like the way my fingers curl inside you?” I moaned again, while she pumped in and out of me. “You think Veronica could make you feel this good? You think she can make you moan this loud?” I nearly screamed at the pleasure. “No, baby. She can’t make me feel this good. She can’t make me feel like you do.” I purred, as my hands got tangled into her hair. “Good girl.” She said as she groped my ass. My hips jerked up, while I reached my orgasm. I could feel my legs shaking. She pulled her fingers out and sucked on them. “Once we go back out there, you’re sitting with.” She ordered. I just nodded, since there was no fighting with Cheryl.


End file.
